


Grimm knight of rose.

by xavier99



Category: RWBY
Genre: Good Grimm, Mild Language, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavier99/pseuds/xavier99
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there are thousands of Grimm species that dominate the realm that comes in a variety of shapes and sizes. From the mighty leviathan to the viscous Ursa to horrifying apathy. All of these monsters share the same goal in life. To destroy humanity. However, there have been rumors that some Grimm has moved on from these vile urges. In some legends, these Grimm worked with humans under a contract. This is one Grimms story.
Relationships: Y - Relationship





	Grimm knight of rose.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so would really appreciate feedback on this.  
> thank you and have an amazing day.

It was a usual night for ruby rose. Walk around Vale, go to the arcade and try to bet her high score at the shooting gallery, then head on over to a local dust shop and read the latest weapons magazines while listening to music. 

Then it got strange. 

It started when a man in a suit and red shades caring a red short sword taped her on the solder 

After indicating to remove her headphones he demanded of her “I said put your hands in the air now”

“Are you robbing me?” she asked slightly confused. 

“YES!” the man frustratedly yelled

“Ohhh”

She then proceeded to kick him across the store. After that, another guy should up pointing a gun at her only to then be kicked straight out of a window with her following close behind. 

After quickly dispatching the other guards sent after her she comes face to face with their leader, a man in a white suit with a bowler hat and cane.

After mumbling something she couldn't make out due to the police sirens closing he moved tours her.

“Well red this has been an eventful evening and as much as I want to stick around I’m afraid this is where we part ways,” he tells her as he is putting out his cigar. He then pulls out his cane and fires off a shot.

Suddenly it is intercepted by…… someone?

The figure was massive and covered head to toe in armor. The only part of him that was showing was his glowing red eyes. The armor itself looked almost demonic He had a shield out and in front of the girl intercepting the blast and his sword drawn ready to fight.

Then he spoke in a low gravelly voice “you dare threaten this girl human” 

“ and just who the hell are you”

“who I am matters not, for your head is going to be mounted on my wall” he replied with what sounded like a jovial tone and that's when he stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it a bit short but I want to test it out and see if it works.


End file.
